What happens when people DONT want to be in fics
by melima8788
Summary: Ever wondered what happens when the characters dont want to be in fic? I tried to find out..and mayhem insues..


Title: What happens when people DONT want to be in a fic  
Rating: G  
Catagory: Humor/General  
Author: Melima8788  
Email: 4me2know@and4u2findout.com  
Summary: Ever wondered what happens when the characters dont want to be in fic? I tried to find out..and mayhem insues..  
Fic is based in the Rebels era, but *grins* that dosen't mean that we can't have surprise visits from the prequels!!!!! This is what happens when good intentions turn to mayhem!!!  
Disclamier: *sighs* I don't own any of this...never have and never will (unless some freak miracle happens, and I inhert it!!!!!)  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Me: Hey, where is everyone?  
*voice*: HIDING!  
Me: Ah. So..scared of the next fic? Babies!  
*voice*: Am not! Am not am not am not!!  
Me: *snorts* Ha! Are too! Get out here now! Or I'll blast Tatooine into bits!  
*han pushes luke out* Luke: Why ME?  
Han: Cause it's your home planet!  
Luke: But you live here to!  
Han: But its not my home planet!   
Luke: ARRGH! NOT FAIR!  
Me: *grins* Now, lets get to fic writing, shall we?  
Luke: *whimpers*  
Me: *clears throat* Where to begin, where to begin...  
Yoda: Begin no where, you shall.  
Luke: Hey, your dead!  
Yoda: Spirit I am.  
Luke: Dead you are!  
Me: HELLO! Luke, don't argue with the backwards troll.  
Yoda: Troll I am not! Hit you with my gimmer stick I shall!  
Me: Back off green ears!  
Yoda: Make fun of my ears!! Do that you shall not!  
Me: Oh, leave me alone! Now...lets try this again.  
*whack* Luke: OUCH! Get away from me with that stick!!!  
Yoda: Get away from where I sit, you shall.  
*luke grumbles* I didn't see any sitting assignments!   
*yoda whacks luke with his stick*  
*a loud clatter of noise is heard*  
Me: Han, you feel like coming out here?  
Han: Nope. Sorry...uh...I have to go to the infirmary. Yeah, thats it.  
Luke: HAN GET OUT HERE!!! OUCH!   
Me: YODA! I'll send you back to where you came from!  
Yoda: Threating me, are you?  
Me: You bet! Han, last chance! Or I'll send Mr. Green Troll to get you!  
*leia shoves han out*  
Han: Gee, thanks a bunch.  
Me: Now, lets get back to the story.  
Luke: Well..actually..I'm late.  
Me: *puts hands on hips* Late for what?  
Luke: Uh....  
Han: It was soooo pressing he forgot!  
Luke: Han!  
Han: What?  
Luke: *shakes head* Forget it! Your hopeless!  
Me: Okay, now our setting is Tatooine.  
Yoda: Degobah it is!  
Me: Tatooine!  
Yoda: Degobah!  
Me: Tatooine!  
Luke: *whispers* Nows our chance! lets get outta here!  
Me: HEY! Where do you think you two are going?  
Han: Uh.....to the refreshment stand! Yeah, thats it!  
Me: *rolleyes* There ARENT any refreshment stands here.  
Luke: There are too!  
Me: Are not! And thats because its MY fic! AND THERE ARENT ANY!  
Luke: Ookay....  
Han: Luke, don't argue with the strangely demented writer.  
Me: I'm demented? Hey, lets go to Bespin, shall we? Maybe Boba Fett has got the carbonite machine working again!  
Han: Where the heck have you been? The Sarlacc ate him the the last movie!  
Me: Ah, yes. BUT! Theres a loophole!  
Han: Shoot... Do I even want to know what it is?  
Me: You don't, but I'll tell you anyway. ITS MY FIC!  
Luke: This is getting old...  
Me: The rest of you, get out here!   
*everyone grumbles, and decides its not worth fighting*  
Leia: I don't even want to know what shes planning....  
Darth Vader: Ah, but you must look forward with the force to know!  
Leia: *shrieks* ACK! Why do you always do that! Don't come up behind me!  
Me: Yeah. Get over there!  
Darth Vader: You can't make me!  
Me: You wanna bet?  
Luke: Dad, don't bother. She fights dirty! *glares*  
Me: Oh, dont glare. Your face'll freeze that way. It'll look like his. *jerks thumb at C-3PO*  
C-3PO: Thats not true! Its not my fault I'm a robot! Blame him!   
Obi-Wan(this is the old obi-wan): Now now, I'm curious to see where this goes!  
Luke: AAAAAAAAH! More dead people!!!!!!  
Obi-Wan: I'm not dead.  
LUke: YES YOU ARE! WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON! STOP IT!!!!  
*buries head in hands*  
Me: Intresing...a Jedi knight having a temper tantrum!  
Luke: THIS IS NOT A TEMPER TANTRUM!!! *the walls start shaking* Ok..maybe it is.  
Han: Uh..can we go now?  
Leia: Yeah...I have a hair appointment.  
Me: I bet you do. No way! Your staying right here!  
Darth Vader: Hey, whos the little shrimp right there?  
Me: Oh, him! Right! Ani, meet your..uh..older self  
Anakin: AAAAAAAAAAH!  
Darth Vader: AAAAAAAAAAAH!  
Me: *grins* Oooh, this is fun! Now..what more can I do?  
Han: Shes wrecking mayhem all over the place!  
Luke: I can't take much more of this!  
Leia: OH, grow up.  
Obi-Wan: Hey, he looks farmilar....*points*  
Me: *grins* Oh, boy this is fun! Meet your younger self!  
Obi-Wan (younger): This is what I look like when I grow up?  
Obi-Wan (older): Have some respect!  
Obi-Wan (younger): I am SO not going to get older.  
Me: Tough. You are.  
*obi-wan (younger) whimpers*  
Anakin: Ok...if ya'll don't mind..I'd rather get back to my time frame. This is freaky!  
Me: Okies. Have a good trip!  
Luke: HEY! How come you let him go back?!  
Me: 'Cause hes not supposed to be here.  
Luke: Like Yoda.  
Yoda: Here I am! Run you will!  
*luke screams, and runs*  
Me: *sighs* I give up. I'll be back! You just wait! *steps into TIE fighter and takes off*  
Darth Vader: HEY! THAT WAS MY TRANSPORT!!! ARRGH!!!  
  
R&R, k? Dont flame unless its constructive. I'd hate to do a barbecue in the fall. 


End file.
